10 song Challenge
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: Ten song challenge for MORI HARUHI


**I own Nothing**

* * *

10 song challenge by Angel for Ouran!!

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Pairing: MorixHaruhi 3

Song1: By your Side-Tokio Hotel

No body knew how i felt. There was no one to see but him. I thought as I ran through the night toward him. I needed to tell him now. I was tired of waking up to the same feelings. At least if he knew How I felt it would be diffrent. I would know how he felt and would understand how I felt. I needed to know. I wanted to spend the rest of my life by his side. I ran in the front gate and into the yard. I didn't want to cause him trouble. There he was. standing in the yard. Like he was waiting for me

" Turn around." I said. He turned to face me. A confused look on his face. It desided then to start pouring.

" I just wanted you to know I am here by your side and I love you" I said before taking off afraid of his awnser.

Song2: Anywhere- Evanescence

There she was. I could see she would rather be anywhere but here. But how could I help with that? I can see she longs for freedom. I dont want to pretend I don't know her. I don't want to stand here and pretend I don't care. But the other would only hold us down. They wouldn't let me take her away. I wanted so badly to go over there and take her somwhere. Somewhere no one know who we are. I want to give her my life. I can only dream. No not anymore. I don't want to dream anymore.

We don't have to tell them. We could be gone by the dawn. We could be there. I could keep her safe. She could forget everything that happened here, drop her guard and be happy away from here. We could be happy. Together. Me and her. I would leave Mitsukuni for her. I looked over to her. She looked at me. Her big brown eyes telling me all I need to here. We will be halfway there before they notice. I got up and walked over to her.

" Midnight. They won't know" I said walking back over to Mitskuni. I sat down and saw her smile. Tomorrow we could be together. Anywhere

Song3: Sorry- Buckcherry

" I am sorry" I whispered. She looked up at me. Then looked away. I left her. I didn't say goodbye. I just left. I had to find my self. I didn't know what I wanted. She came after me and I said some stuff I didn't mean and then ran away. I hurt her and I was sorry. I didn't want to hurt her. I was to blame .It was hard to get through those days while I was gone. Everything I wanted to say It wouldn't come out right.

I looked down at her. I saw tears falling from her eyes. She made my world go round and I needed her to live. All those sleepless nights. Was it to late to make things right between us. I couldn't take it back. I loved everything about her her hug. Her kiss. I needed her to forgive me

" I am sorry baby" I said kissing her for the first time in a long time

Song4: I am lost without you- Blink 182

Where was she. Where did she go. Didn't she understand yet. I thought as I ran down the hallways of another resort we were dragged to. I need to go down as her lover and friend. she needs to know that. She was scared of being alone. She was scared of leaving. Good cause if she did I was lost without her. I neede her to breath. I always leave me room open for her. I watched her. Yet when I need her i was either dreaming or couldn't find her. But as long as she was there I didn't want to wake up.

Forever I would serch for. I would wait forever for her to come to me. I loved her and she loved. Me. I was scared she would leave me for someone else. Like Tamaki or Hikaru. I couldn't stop running. I had to find her. My bad day would end as soon as i held her in my arms. Knowing she was safe and sound. I loved that feeling.

I had to tell her how I felt. I had to tell her that I was lost. I needed her to help me. Would she? Or would she break me. I left somthing important with her when I confessed. My heart was in her small hands. I turned the cornere and there she was.

" Haruhi" I said hugging her to my chest. " I am lost without you" I whispered.

Song5: Always somthing there to remind me- Naked eyes

I was walking down a familier street. This was the street we went on our first date. The one I fell inlove with him. I saw a little cafe where used to go and dance at night. I was scared to kiss and hold him but I did. And I didn't regret a moment of it. I was born to love him. I will never forget, never be free. He is apart of me and I am stuck. He may not feel the same way anymore.

But if he missed me. If he came back here I would find him. Because all I had left was memories of him. They were all good. Then I got to the place where it ended. The place he told me he didn't love me anymore. Well he didn't say that exactly. More like I have to go and don't wait for me. Then I saw him

" Mori Sempai" I whispered. He turned to looked at me then....

Song6: Broken- Seether and Amy Lee

Tears fell. This pain was to real. How could I stand it. I wanted to take his pain away. I wanted to take my pain back. I wanted to hold him and never let go. I thought walking toward his house. I had to tell him now. Exactly how I felt. The worst was over. We had gotten past the Host club. But the pain was still there when He told me we couldn't be together. I couldn't I had to see him. I am not strong enough. I am broken when I am alone. The feeling when he is gone I hate it. I want it to go away. I had to see him now. I pushed myself faster. I was broken. I couldn't be fixed by anyone but Him. I needed him back. I was at his house. I let myself in.

" Mori Sempai" I said seeing him in his garden. I never thought I would see him cry. But when I got there he was. He was broken like me.

" I love you. I am broken without you"

Song7: Last Kiss- Mest

I stared at her. Her eyes filled with love I didn't understand. How could this lovely creature love me? But she did. I saw nothing but love in her eyes no fear nothing. They hadn't accept us. My parents and the Host club. They aranged a marrige for me. I would have to marry someone I didn't even know the name of if we didn't do this. I wanted to die with Haruhi in my arms.

I Held the knife in my hand. I brought it down to her left wrist. They had no idea why we left. We left a note for them. Empty bottles and pictures scattered the dark room. I gently sliced her left wrist. then her right. She winced in pain. I handed her the knife as she slit mine in the same matter.

" I love you Haruhi"

" I love you too Takashi " And with that we shared out last kiss and said goodbye as we fell into a black abyss in each others arms.

Song8: Heaven (little by little)- Theory of a deadman

The wedding march started to play. Here was my que. I took my fathers arm. Who today wore a tux just for me. I walked down the isle toward my heaven. I wasn't strong enough to find heaven on my own. I kept trying but not until I found him. He helped me get rid of the pain of Tamaki leaving me for Eclair. He fixed me and I am glad Tamaki left me. I was never strong enough. Are you ready? He had asked before I left to get ready. Little by little I had become stronger. He was there when I needed him and I was ready to say I do and marry him. I loved him more then life itself. He was my heaven. No matter where I went. I loved him and always will. I hope to love him more. Little by little day by day. I need him now and forever.

The priest said our vows.

" I do" I whispered

" I do" He said and then he kissed me. leaving me on my peice of heaven forever.

Song9: My girl Ex Girlfriend: Reliant K

I saw her the first time my senior year. She was seeing someone else. But it was obvious that he had doubts on their relationship. He left her there on the street brokem. Idiot. Then came me. I helped her pick up the pieces and found the ones I was looking for. If it wasn't for his stupidity he would have the most wonderful girl in the world. We settled down a year ago. I would hate to be him Ha. He wanted more. But now he only has memories and I have the best girl in the world.

Song10: I knew I loved you: Savage Garden

I knew I loved him. Before we even met. I knew it was him that was going to be my everything. I don't know what it was about him. I think I found my Best friend. Maybe I am crazy. I am not sure. But I knew that I loved him and that I always would. I was complete with him. He was everything. I wanted to tell him. I never had before. But I wanted to now. I was going to tell him. I had to let him know how I felt. I had been waiting my whole life for him and wanted to let him know that I wanted him forever. Not a day less. I loved him more then life it self. So I had to find him. I bolted down the hallways of the school. Past all the students and teachers. I would find. him and tell him how I felt right now. It hurt to much not to. There he was I could see him.

" Mori Sempai" I said stopping behind him alittle out of breath. He turned around and smiled.

" Haruhi.....I love you" was all he said before he kissed me..

* * *

**A/N OK I read one of these and decided to do one. Maybe I will do another cause they are fun for like Fruits basket or twilight but anyway. Reveiw tell me what you think **


End file.
